<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Long and Winding Road. by deanandsam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682403">The Long and Winding Road.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam'>deanandsam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Heaven Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Gen, tag to s15e20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After he realizes he's in Heaven, Dean takes to the road while he waits for his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Heaven Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Forever Wincest Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Long and Winding Road.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’ll be here soon.”<br/>
Bobby had instantly understood Dean’s ‘almost perfect’ reference. </p><p>The old hunter sighed to himself. These boys. It had always been the same, they were like two puppies sniffing each other’s ass, playing together, tussling in the dirt, throwing punches, harsh words, apologizing with moist eyes and intense gazes, surreptitiously telling each other how much they loved, how much they cared.<br/>
They couldn’t let go, couldn’t contrast the magnetic pull that bound them to each other. </p><p>No, Bobby mused. They never could and now when Dean’s brother arrived, they wouldn’t need to ever again.<br/>
Bobby had explained the workings of the new Heaven, how the souls were free to roam the unending world-scape, meet all those who’d earned a place in paradise, parents, friends, relatives.</p><p>Bobby had expected Dean to head straight for Mary and John when he'd asked what Dean was going to do now, but the kid had merely flashed him a smile and strolled towards the Impala.<br/>
She was parked there, waiting, only a few yards away, her bodywork glistening black beneath the colors of Heaven. </p><p>Bobby gave a quiet smile. Well, she wasn’t really there. She was a new model exclusive to Heaven, Dean’s own personal ‘soulmobile’ but she’d do the job just fine.</p><p>He continued to watch as Dean caressed the roof like a favorite lover, before slipping into the driver’s seat.<br/>
The notes of “Carry On My Wayward Son” rolled through the warm air.<br/>
Bobby shook his head. The damn song could have been written especially for those Winchester boys. You never knew, maybe one of that Kansas band was a prophet!</p><p>The car roared off but not in the direction of the Winchester home, instead it took a right turn into a nearby forest.<br/>
So that’s how it’s gonna be, Bobby reckoned, leaning back in his chair. Dean’s going to take to the road until Sam arrives. Well, no surprises there.</p><p> </p><p>Dean had never felt so happy and at peace as the rows of trees flew by.<br/>
He was behind the wheel of his baby, listening to his music, the road winding on ahead with no end in sight. He felt he could drive for eternity down this dusty white ribbon.<br/>
This was Heaven after all and now there were no limits. </p><p>But there was a piece missing to make the happiness he was feeling morph into pure ecstasy, and that would come about when the empty passenger seat was occupied by a tall, lanky, tousled-haired little brother, the person Dean loved more than the entire universe put together. </p><p>The only good thing about dying, Dean chuckled was that he’d finally been able to tell Sam just how much he loved him, had taken those last moments to express what they both already knew but had never actually put into words; the love they bore each other.</p><p>He wondered what Sammy would be doing now. He could guess at how alone and devastated Sam had felt after his death and he was so sorry he’d had to put his sibling through that again.</p><p>He would’ve felt the same, he empathized completely but he hoped Sam’s inner strength would help him deal.</p><p>Bobby had mentioned that time passed at a different speed here just as it had in Hell and Dean now had only one aim, to keep driving until that empty seat was filled. And so he did.<br/>
The miles kept flying by, the road never-ending until in the distance he caught sight of a bridge spanning a wide chasm. </p><p>All of a sudden, he felt a sensation in his breast like an elastic pulled tight.<br/>
The smile on his face grew until his entire body overflowed with happiness as he realized what it meant.</p><p>Reaching the bridge, he parked the Impala.<br/>
“Not long now, Baby,” he whispered to the black beauty before stepping onto the road.</p><p>He rested his arms on the railings, the panorama presented to his eyes was radiant and uplifting. Yes, this was truly Heaven but soon it would be his own personal Paradise.<br/>
The tugging in his breast became stronger and he grinned. It was time.</p><p>He took another moment to enjoy the view just to prepare himself for what was to come. But when he could no longer resist he turned around.<br/>
There he was, his baby brother, just as he’d left him what seemed hardly any time ago. The girly hair was bright in the sunshine, the beloved face staring at him as if in disbelief, the eyes filled with love. </p><p>“Heya Sammy”<br/>
“Heya Dean.”</p><p>When he took his little brother in his arms, it was as if he’d become whole.<br/>
Sam latched onto him so tightly that Dean feared he’d die again from an overload of happiness. </p><p>The tug in his chest grew until he could feel it merge with...Sam’s soul. A shiver ran through him. Sam must have felt it too as he trembled in Dean’s arms.</p><p>“Don’t worry little brother,” he murmured. “Nothing’s gonna separate us again.”</p><p>He ran a hand up and down Sam’s back as he used to do when he was a child, to comfort him.<br/>
The warm tears pooling from his younger sibling’s eyes weren’t of sadness, they were a testament of Sam’s love for him and Dean let them dribble down the side of his face like a new Baptism.<br/>
Heaven was their world now and nothing could tear them apart. </p><p>When the Impala roared off again, the passenger seat was no longer empty and the car flew down the road as if it had wings.<br/>
To where? Only Sam and Dean would ever know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>